


It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what I like about making fanvids? Non canon? I don't even care xD ps the story of how I was making a short science bros moment for my cosplay video and ended up doing THIS xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner [vid]




End file.
